


All of our thoughts collide

by Atomograd



Series: Bonded [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Binary Bonding, Gijinka/humanised AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomograd/pseuds/Atomograd
Summary: Drifting out in space, the Headmasters continue seeking peace.-Massive WIP, more notes than plot currently. Companion piece in progress to The Bantz. Warnings will become relevant eventually.
Series: Bonded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585963





	All of our thoughts collide

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please check out [The Bantz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033852), it has so much more content and takes place in the same universe, years later. It even has some links to art.

Comfortably curled in a sleep pod, Cerebros dozed, drifting through fleeting thoughts like daydreams. Hardly registering the near silent _click, sliiiiide_ of the door retracting, he felt himself relax deeper, RFID having long since informed him of what he already suspected. So quietly for a man of his stature, Fortress Maximus leaned in, softly trailing the very tips of his servos' recognition scanning hardware over Cerebros's spinal struts. His binary bond reacted instantly, involuntarily, yet willingly - He unfolded, stretching slightly, light array dancing down his back and across the visible portions of his arms. The message communicated was clear: He was beckoning him.

Without further hesitation, Max entered their shared pod and halfheartedly swat towards the door close pane. As he engulfed Cerebros, the door slid shut with another soft click, their fingers lacing together as their fields and arrays began to interface on mere proximity alone. Gingerly, avoidant of the messier, grey-blue tangle, Max buried his face into his partner's hair, fingertips pressed together and tapping and fingers sliding and-

He paused, minutely, when Cerebros' field spiked, surprise smattering briefly across his sensor net. He hadn't expected the larger man to wrap a leg around his so suddenly, accustomed to him taking quite a while to feel comfortable snuggling. As quickly as it came, it was gone, warmth and affection taking its place as he melted into Max's arms, back pressed against his chest and lips brushing over the backs of his scarred knuckles.

* * *

  
_Universe notes._  
\- Fortress Maximus mostly communicates utilising a form of sign language. Supported by small hologram projections.  
\- Due to a need for neural implants [following an injury/to remedy a congenital malady], the cyberkinetic hardware aiding in the use of the vestibulocochlear nerves disrupted thought-to-speech function. Cerebros is working on repairing this.  
\- He possesses bionic hands to aid in utilising the Master Sword.  
\- A horizontal scar is sported across his throat, as well as a myriad of other battle mars. Behind his head and over the lumbar spine, a cerebral surgery scar is visible.  
\- Formerly, he worked as a mercenary for hire, later allying himself with a political-military faction, serving as a soldier. Now, he travels as a cultural advocate, tracking ethical rights violations across the galaxy.  
\- Cerebros has had dual transfemoral and transhumeral amputations and, as a result, wears bionic prosthesis.  
\- All of Cerebros’ shoulder and hip joints have been replaced surgically. Of ceramics and metals, he has a total spinal replacement prosthetic – For calibration, biomechanics, and, monitoring, and due to technological limitations at the time of installation, it is visible end-to-end. As well, it features various plug-in and magnetic ports, CCD scanners, wireless sensor networks, and a stimulating light array indicative of function and status.  
\- Cerebros is both Max’s translator and neuro-nurse.  
\- They met when FM’s condition [began accelerating/was sustained] while he was traveling, grounding him on Nebulos, Cerebros’ home planet. Sympathetic and with career duty to the safety of his planets’ occupants, the Nebulan introduced him to his Eighties Aesthetic Sci-Fi Fantasy Magician Scientist Friend, Arcana.  
\- In Arcana’s company, Cerebros began picking up various terminologies and techniques. The introduction of Brainstorm, an old ally of Max’s, only increased his knowledge and interest.  
\- Decepticons! War! The same basic plot as Transformers: The Headmasters.  
\- Cerebros’s surgical modifications were necessary due to injuries sustained and a need for increased strength, durability, flexibility, and stamina.  
\- They left Nebulos together, Max continuing his reluctant service as a soldier; both he and Cerebros yearned for peace endlessly to no avail, traveling frequently in an attempt to achieve it. In combat, Cerebros’s most useful aspects are in strategy and immediate defense. He often drags Fort Max’s ass out of the way.  
\- The RFIDs utilised in his spinal implant operate on one of very few readable frequencies necessary for Max’s PRAT system to communicate with itself. This is due to an oversight on Arcana’s part, as well as the lack of available technology and uncertainty of function off-world in either party’s case. Near-telepathic and telekinetic communication and contact is achieved between Cerebros and Fort Max via these wavelengths.  
\- Due to these technological bonds, Max is partial to touching Cerebros’s spinal struts. They can communicate on a deep, physical level through this means. Should they both so will it, contact between hardware can be utilised to “charge up” Max’s cybernetic strength facilitators, enabling his use of the Master Sword.  
\- Similarly, Cerebros often touches their hands/fingers together, convinced Max’s hardware encourages his own neuro sensors to track and relay more efficiently.  
\- [Arcana voice] I’m a genius; anything can happen unintentionally if I try hard enough.


End file.
